decision final
by Konixii
Summary: holly y artemis dan a conocer lo que siente el uno por el otro. deben tomar una dificil desicion si es que quieren estar juntos. bueno algo asi.. D
1. Chapter 1

nunca habia escrito algo asi... pero quede demasiado metida cuando leia los primeros capitulos del sexto libro. espero les guste.

Hace meses que Holly ya se había establecida en la PES luego de su última aventura con Artemis y los demonios. Para la elfa era difícil volver a integrarse ya que para ella solo habían pasado unas horas en Hybras pero para los demás habían sido tres años y muchas cosas habían cambiado en este periodo. Pasaba largas horas aburrida a la espera de la acción pero el subsuelo estaba más tranquilo que nunca, potrillo se había encargado de la seguridad y vigilancia con tecnología adelantada mil años luz. La PES vivía momentos de tranquilidad y descanso.

Por otro lado Artemis trataba de reintegrase a la familia y hacer olvidar a sus padres de esos tres años perdidos, el nuevo Artemis era una ejemplo para sus hermanos. Para cualquiera que no lo hubiese conocido antes no podría creer que era un maléfico criminal. No todo iba bien en la vida de estas dos criaturas que aunque no lo habían aceptado nunca se extrañaban mutuamente.

Holly, habla Artemis. – Artemis se arrepentía de haberla llamado sin motivo.

Oh, Artemis ¿Cómo estás? ¿sucede algo?

Sí, bueno… la verdad no.– su voz temblorosa hacían relucir su nerviosismo

¿estás seguro que todo anda bien?- era raro escuchar al genio de Artemis nervioso

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿ninguna misión en la superficie? – la mente de Artemis reaccionaba lentamente, se arrepentiría de esto.

No tengo ninguna misión pero pronto debo hacer mi ritual

… - él no sabía cómo proponérselo

¿Llamabas solo para eso?- Holly guardaba la esperanza de que la conversación dudara un rato mas, ella también lo extrañaba.

Sí, creo que si-

Cuídate, no hagas de las tuyas, fangoso.

Adiós. - ¿Qué había hecho? Artemis repitió cada palabra de la conversación y las reemplaza con las que debieron ser las adecuadas. Él quería verla y la única manera era que viniera a la superficie.

El cerebro de Artemis comenzó a trabajar y no para sino hasta terminar el plan. Llame varias veces a Holly para asegurarse de que vendría la fecha indicada, por muchas veces que la elfa le preguntaba que tramaba él evadía las preguntas.

El día del ritual de Holly había llegado y Artemis se había instalado en un escondite a varios metros del lugar exacto a la espera de la elfa. Llegado la noche de los arbustos salió una figura con las medidas de un niño, debía de ser ella. Artemis observo por los vinoculares la creiatura para estar seguro, era ella.

Lamento infórmale capitana canija que será secuestrada.- Artemis trato de sonar convincente.

Artemis ¿me vas a secuestrar otra vez? – holly sintió escalofríos al recordar su primer encuentro. Hubo un silencio tenso pero se rompió en seguida cuanto Artemis comenzó a reír, algo muy raro en él.

Lo siento capitana… digo Holly. ¿quieres pasar por la mansión Fowl antes de regresar a casa?

La PES no permitiría, además tengo que terminar mi ritual ¿recuerdas?- aremis la miro con ojos picaros y divertidos, parecía un niño normal.

Por eso digo que es una pena que te secuestre.- saco unas esposas de su bolsillo y amarro a Holly. Artemis deseaba que potrillo estuviese viendo esto.

¿Qué hacer, Artemis?

Secuestrándote, es bastante obvio. – ya no sabía que mas decir, estas conversaciones le tenían un poco complicado, para ser especifico las conversaciones con la elfa.

¿hablas en serio? – Holly dudaba que fuera como la primera vez pero la aparente seriedad de Artemis la tenia preocupada.

Muy enserio.

El trayecto a la mansión Fowl fue callado, Artemis estaba nervioso ocupando por primera vez sus dotes atrás del volante de manera legal. Al llegar a la mansión Artemis le quito las esposas, miro a los ojos a Holly esperando algún comentario.

Holly, no te he secuestrado. Bueno no como la primera vez. Eres libre de irte si lo deseas, pero yo qui… me gustaría que te quedases.- Artemis se ruborizo y fijo su mirada al suelo.

No entiendo, Artemis ¿Qué ocurre? – estaba desorientada, no entendía del todo la situación.

Bueno, estuve pensando en el hecho de que no nos veíamos haces meses y que la PES no te permitiría venir, entonces pensé en una solución que no influyera en tu trabajo. Lo último que quiero es que te metas en problemas.

Oh! Entonces me has secuestrado para que nos veamos y yo mantenga mi puesto de capitana. ¿no pensaste que la PES te pueda borrar la memoria o algo?

No, creo que he ayudado bastante al subsuelo, además mandare un mail a potrillo para que no se altere.

Buena idea. y Artemis… gracias por hacer esto… ya sabes el plan… el vernos… te he extrañado… es decir las aventuras, los viajes en el tiempo, eso. Tenía su mirada fija en el piso.

Yo también quería verte. – Artemis tenía una voz segura que daban la sospecha de que había practicado esa frase un centenar de veces.

Con mayordomo subieron al escritorio de Artemis donde conversaron largas horas, luego de mandarle un mail a potrillo, recordando viejos tiempo. Artemis reía como nunca, estaba feliz ¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera al estar a su lado? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera esa sensación de vértigo si no era humana? Los ojos de Artemis se encontraron con los de Holly hubo otro momento de silencio pero este era cálido y acogedor. El instinto de mayordomo le dijo que no era necesaria su presencia y se fue a la cocina.

Holly, hace un tiempo he querido preguntarte una cosa

Pregúntame.- Holly se sentía más nerviosa de lo que debía estar, a fin de cuentas Artemis era un fangoso y no debían existir nada más que una linda amistad.

Tu algún día…- hubo una pausa, Artemis respiro hondo y continuo. Si algún día lograrías perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar.- la voz de Artemis sonaba arrepentido pero aliviado de decirlo, era algo que llevaba guardado desde hace años.

¿perdonarte?- Holly no esperaba semejante pregunta. Artemis, todo lo que has hecho por las criaturas y el hecho de que ahora sea una persona distinta a la de antes hace que no haya nada que perdonar. Ahora somos ami…gos - la voz de Holly se quebró.

Si, amigos.

Lamento que no nos podamos ver más seguido, es imposible sacar visados a la superficie si no es para el ritual- la voz de Holly transmitía tristeza, en el fono le dolía mucho más de lo que creía el no ver a Artemis. Tenía la mirada perdida, no quería que Artemis descubrirse la verdad.

Artemis acaricio torpemente la mejilla de Holly, el comprendía mejor que nadie como ella se sentía, por mucho que lo intentase esconder. Holly levanto la mirada y al encontrarse con la misma tristeza en los ojos de Artemis no siento la necesidad de ocultar lo que sentía. Se acerco lentamente a la cara de Artemis, sus labios apenas de rosaban cada vez más cerca hasta que se besaron. Olvidando que eran de dos especies diferentes, pues por dentro se parecían bastante. Artemis continúo el beso que Holly había comenzado y duro más de lo que ambos abrían creído.

Te quiero. - le susurro holly al oído. Artemis le devolvió el cumplido con la mirada, el también lo quería y ambos lo sabían pero la elfa guardaba sus dudas

Quiero escucharlo, Artemis ¿me… quieres?- Artemis se puso nervioso, respiro hondo varios minutos antes de abrir por primera vez su corazón.

Te amo, Holly. – la respuesta de Artemis dejo sorprendida a Holly quien solo logro responderle con un beso.

Mayordomo abre la puerta desesperadamente, no quería interrumpir la escena pero se avecinaban grandes problemas.

La PES, Artemis, nos tiene rodeados. – dijo mayordomo jadeante, los años le pasaban la cuenta y pronto tendría que jubilarse. Artemis y Holly se separaron y ambos enrojecieron aunque la vergüenza no duro mucho, habían problemas.

¿la PES, estás seguro?-

Completamente, además ya me imagino por que viene ¿no saben que estas aquí, Holly?

Lo siento Holly, debí pensar esto un poco mas.- Artemis se sentía culpable y esperaba que no hubiesen represarías en contra de Holly.

No te preocupes, me agrada estar contigo… y con mayordomo y todos… - Holly se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, una en particular.

Que entren, no somos enemigos ¿verdad?- Artemis arreglaría las cosas o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Potrillo fue el portavoz de la PES, entro por la entrada principal donde Holly tomada de la mano de Artemis lo esperaban. Sus manos juntas llamaron mucho la atención de potrillo.

No me los esperaba ver así, tan expresivos. – sin impórtale que lo miraban directamente a él continuaba con su vista pegada en sus manos.

He cambiado, potrillo. Hemos cambiado.- Artemis ocultaba muy bien su nerviosismo, en gran parte se debía a que Holly sostenía su mano, dando ánimos.

Holly, si vuelves enseguida no habrá represaría para ninguno de los dos. Las criaturas bien saben que le debemos mucho a Artemis y tu eres una gran representante de la PES.

Holly y Artemis se miraron por largos minutos, ella debía irse y él lo entendía. No había futuro para una relación así. La elfa abraso cariñosamente a Artemis. Tengo que volver, le dijo y él lo sabía. La beso en la frente e intento fingir una sonrisa, era algo difícil. Se soltaron la mano, Holly se alejo de espaldas no quería que Artemis viesen las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Lo siento, Holly ¿sabes que es imposible? - Potrillo se intentaba disculpar aunque no era su culpa. Por la cabeza de Artemis pasaban miles de planes con pocas posibilidades de éxito, había algo que pudiera hacer.

¡Alto!- grito. Potrillo y Holly se dieron vuelta y lo miraron esperando que tuviese un buen plan, el siempre lo tenía.

¿Si, Artemis?

Numero uno está con ustedes en la superficie ¿verdad?

Si, lo hemos traído por si no nos dejabas entrar por las buenas, lo siento.

Perfecto, dile que venga. Tengo un plan. Holly necesito hablar en privado contigo.

Había llegado el momento de ponerse cursi. Artemis sabia por varios libros y novelas en la tele que era necesario si es que de verdad amaba a Holly decirle todo lo que sentía y lo que significaba para él. Hablar de esto no era su fuerte pero había estudiado sobre el tema. Se fueron al escritorio a la espera de que potrillo trajera a numero uno.

¿Qué planeas? – Holly estaba intrigada.

Holly, desde que nos conocimos hemos tenido altos y bajos – se detuvo, su discurso era algo muy copiado de película. Te amo, Holly y la idea de vivir lejos de ti me atormente. Sé que no somos de la misma especie y que es imposible de que algo bueno salga de todo esto pero quiero intentarlo.

Artemis no logro imaginar una vida en la que no estés, pero se me hace más difícil imaginarnos juntos ¿qué haremos?

Tenemos dos opciones y ambas son muy dolorosas. La primera es…- Artemis respiro hondo, lo que iba a decir era complicado. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti, la magia de n°1 es fuerte, lo bastante para poder transformarme en un elfo, por lo menos en lo exterior. Y la otra opción es… - no pudo continuar, no podía pedírselo.

La segunda opción es que me transforme a mí en humana. – sabia que las dos opciones eran únicas si deseaban vivir juntos, pero luego de la decisión no había vuelta atrás.

Si, esas son las opciones. No quiero obligarte a nada si decides la primera o segunda opción estará bien. Por otro lado puedes decir ir con potrillo. – Artemis deseaba que eligiera una de las opciones, no quería perderla.

Quiero vivir contigo, Arty. Ir con potrillo no es una opción. ¿Qué es más fácil? Ayúdame. – holly sabía que la segunda opción era más fácil.

Es más sencillo que te conviertas en humana, te falsificaríamos una identidad, nunca te faltaría nada. Si yo me convierto en una ser mágico no estoy seguro de que el consejo lo permita. Es tu decisión no importa si es más fácil o no. – Artemis era sincero.

Potrillo llego con numero uno a los pocos minutos de que tomaran la decisión. Artemis pidió que N°1 subiera al escritorio donde se encontraban. Solo 10 minutos, había dicho potrillo. Le explicaron brevemente la situación a N°1, él la entendió a media y creyó poder hacer lo que le pedían, era difícil. Los minutos pasaban y N°1 juntaba todo su magia y concentración, llevaba tiempo y solo le quedaban unos pocos minutos. Potrillo se comenzaba a impacientar. Algo estaba ocurriendo en el escritorio y no podía ser nada bueno. Potrillo pidió refuerzo, Artemis había dejado abierta la invitación a todas las criaturas mágicas a la mansión. En cuanto los refuerzo de la PES, que se encontraban rodeando la casa llegaron subieron y derribaron la puerta. Lo que encontraron fue algo realmente nunca antes visto.


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes no me pertenece :) perdon por la demora de a os. no sabia como continuarla y que no fuera el final esperado. luego deje de escribir y recien retome la escritura les pido perdon.. espero que les guste y compense en algo la eterna demora.  
Numero uno sent a de sobremanera lo que estaba haciendo. Sabia que en el fondo estaba ayudando a sus amigos para que sean felices pero el joven demonio deseaba que no fuese de esta manera. Concentro toda su magia lo mas que pudo, este hechizo tendr a que salir perfecto.  
Potrillo entro y no pudo creer lo que ve a, su cerebro no razonaba. No era posible que su preciada amiga, la capitana Holly estuviera tendida sobre el escritorio sin vida. Esto deb a de ser una ilusi n. Los refuerzos de la PES entraron al escritorio a comprobar la situaci n, numero uno estaba destrozado.  
- no s que ha pasado, potrillo. El demonio trato de explicarle la situaci n a la PES, solo tenia que transf rmala en humana, no se que a ocurrido. Ahora los dos est n sin vida los mate yo?  
- ambos muertos? A potrillo se le quebr la voz. No era posible esto deb a de ser una sue o. El hab a permitido estos 10 minutos de conversaci n privada. Sabia que Artemis tramaba algo pero nunca pens las fatales consecuencias de sus actos. Por qu Artemis tambi n estaba muerto?  
Mayordomo llego al gran escritorio, cuando vio a su amo tirado e inconsciente lo supo de inmediato. Su cara mostraba el profundo dolor de perder a su mejor amigo. Se acerco a Artemis, lo tomo con gran facilidad y lo traslado hasta su habitaci n dej ndolo recostado sobre su cama lo mismo hizo con Holly.  
La desesperaci n y amargura rodeaban la mansi n Fowl perder nuevamente a Arty los tenia destrozados. El subsuelo tenia en mismo ambiente y se realizaron ceremonias en conmemoraci n de la mas talentosa capitana de la PES y el humano mas famoso. Claro que la PES omito la mayor parte de informaci n sobre el incidente, pero era mejor asi potrillo hab a querido que sus amigos muriesen con honores.

Meses despu s de la muerte inexplicable de su hijo mayor, los Fowl recibieron una carta. Dudaban sobre la confiablidad de lo que dec a en ella pero no era primera vez que algo asi sucedia. Armaron sus maletas y partieron de "vacaciones" a una casa muy peque a en comparaci n a la mansi n, estaba ubicada en un bosque de muy dif cil acceso que tambi n pertenec a a la familia. Esta propiedad era de la familia fowl hacer varios a os pero no la usaban a menudo porque quedaba muy aislada del mundo. Mayordomo se encontraba esc ptico de todo.  
Me lo hubiera dicho, nos hubiera contado su plan, tal vez sea una trampa. Mayordomo pensaba para sus adentros mientras manejaba el jet privado de la familia y luego el largo camino en una 4x4.  
- llegamos. Se escucharon los suspiros de los gemelos aliviados por el largo viaje. La tensi n comenz a aumentar cuando divisaron la casa con las luces exteriores prendidas en s mbolo de bienvenida.  
Mayordomo no sab a que pensar y los padres de Artemis se mor an de ganas por entrar y ver a su hijo vivo y "m s feliz que nunca" como hab a mencionado en la carta. Entre la duda de entrar o no se abrio la puerta principal y como si nunca hubiese pasado nada Arty corri a saludar a su familia. Nadie lo pod a creer. Si estaba vivo entonces qui n era la persona que muri y enterraron ese d a?  
Artemis, que ha ocurrido? Estabas muerto, vimos tu cuerpo. Mayordomo se acerco y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo y le dijo en el o do muy despacio vi tu cuerpo inerte junto con el de Holly esta viva tambi n? Qu ocurri ? Y esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta para que todo escucharan.  
Artemis sabia que no pod a pedirle a Holly que abandonara su condici n de humana para que vivieran juntos, pero aun asi lo hizo y ella lo acepto. Pero no pod a, era una decisi n demasiado complicada para pensarla solo en 10 minutos.  
-Holly, podemos estar juntos como humano y elfa. Solo tenemos que escondernos. Ir a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre.  
-Es imposible, lo nico que queda es que me convierta en fangosa, lo sabes. Si desapareces tus padres te buscaran y puede que con la tecnolog a de tu mundo nunca nos encuentren pero con la PES sigui ndonos en rastro es imposible. Lo sabes. A Holly le gustaba mucho la idea de seguir siendo elfa y vivir con Artemis como humano, asi se hab an conocido y asi ella lo ama.  
-Nadie nos buscara, conf a en mi - Y potrillo? Crees que se quede de brazos cruzados? Fue en este momento cuando la sonrisa de Artemis vislumbro una esperanza. Qu plan tienes?  
-Se que la PES nos buscara si desaparecemos pero no tenemos que desaparecer nadie busca a un muerto. El cerebro de Artemis trabajaba muy r pido para poder hacer posible su plan, sinti esperanza. Este dia hab a sido muy extra o para l. Desde que conoci a Holly su cerebro racional le fue dejando un espacio a los sentimientos y precisamente este dia hab a sido la c spide de todos los sentimientos que alguien pod a tener. Amor, miedo, desesperaci n, esperanza y felicidad. Todo lo hab a sentido en un d a.  
-Quieres fingir nuestra muerte? Y tu familia? C mo conseguimos los cuerpos? no puede ser cualquiera porque la PES descubrir a que no somos nosotros. Artemis siempre la sorprend a, desde el dia en que lo conoci iba un paso mas adelante que la mayor a de las criaturas, jam s iba a parar de asombrarse de l.  
Exacto, por eso llame a numero uno.  
Cuando Artemis le pidi el favor de confeccionar unos cuerpo exactamente iguales a los de ellos incluso en la gen tica, que ni el mas fino esc ner de la PES pueda descubrir que son falsos, el demonio no lo pod a creer. Fingir sus muertes no lo ve a como la mejor soluci n, para el demonio era mejor transformar a Artemis en elfo asi se ver an mas seguido pero entend a la complicaciones que tenia ese plan. Numero uno accedi al pedido y trato de fingir la mayor pena posible cuando potrillo y la PES entraran a la sala, deb a parecer que fue un error y que estaban muertos, deb a hacerle creer a potrillo de que la escena era real. Antes de que entrara la PES, Holly le dedico un ltimo abrazo y favor. Gracias n mero uno, un ltimo favor necesito magia para poder llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar. Supongo que es un viaje largo verdad, arty? Y lo era, muy largo. Aunq no pod a usar la magia porque seria evidenciar de que estaban vivos Holly se sent a mucho mejor estando cargadita de magia.  
Holly sali de la mansi n fowl vistiendo ropas de la hermana de mayordomo, parec a una joven humana com n de no ser por las orejas pero se las cubri con una bufanda. El viaje fue muy largo viajaron en buses, caminaron y alquilaron un auto en el ultimo tramo. Sabia que era mas sensillo volar pero los delatar a al igual si sacaba una gran suma de dinero de alguna de sus cuentas, por lo que trajo lo necesario.  
Debe ser dif cil para ti tener que viajar en un bus com n y corriente.  
No es tan malo, osea no si esta bien viajar en bus. Artemis estaba nervioso, a pesar de haber confesado su amor por la elfa, se sent a nervioso a su lado deseaba tocarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero lo sentimental no era su fuerte y Holly lo sabia.  
No si que? Pregunto Holly. Artemis se armo de valor, la miro fijamente y le dijo no es tan malo, no si estas tu. Se sonrojo, la ex-capitana encontr y gesto muy tierno, se acerco lentamente a l, lo beso con ternura y como si fuera habitual entre ellos Artemis le devolvi en beso con la misma ternura.  
Despu s de dormir varias horas en el bus, arrendaron un auto para llegar hasta una propiedad de los fowl poco usada en un bosque que seguramente le iba a encantar a Holly, al final de cuentas a ella le encantaba estar en la superficie. Tuvo que sobornar al due o del servicio de alquiler de autos para no dejar ning n dato, ni nombre, no tel fono, nada que lo pudiera vincular.  
Asi llegaron a la casa, Artemis siempre la hab a visto como una caba a inservible no tenia aceso a internet, ni ninguna tecnolog a y odiaba tener que pasar tiempo all cuando era peque o. Por esto la familia dejo de frecuentarla. Ahora l hab a cambiada y solo necesitaba que una persona estuviera en ella para hacerla un hogar perfecto.  
Holly, se que no es la gran cosa pero podemos vivir aqu por un tiempo despu s veremos que hacemos.  
Es perfecto. Holly sab a que Artemis hab a decidido esa propiedad dentro de las miles que tiene su familia por ella, porque le encantaba la naturaleza y esta casa estaba rodeada de bosque, era realmente perfecta. Mientras observaba maravillada todo el lugar Artemis saco el poco equipaje que trajeron, luego se acerco a ella, le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza. Te amo, Holly. Y la bes esta vez con m s pasi n que ternura, se estaba habituando al contacto con ella.  
Hab a pasado mas de un mes desde que Artemis y Holly vivian juntos. No eran muy buenos para las tareas de la casa pero se las estaban apa ando bien. A pesar de todo ambos echaban de menos a sus seres queridos y Holly sabia que Artemis sufria por no ver a su familia mas que nada. Despu s de este tiempo viviendo con l estaba segura de que querria pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Ser una fangosa no era tan malo si estaba con Artemis. Incluso le gustaba la idea, pensaba en que podr a formar una familia, tener hijos y luego envejecer como humana.  
-Arty, no podemos seguir escondi ndonos. Me encanta estar aqu con toda la naturaleza y contigo. Pero lo he pensado mucho y creo q las cosas serian mas f ciles si fuera humana.  
-Pero estamos bien ahora, no nos falta nada. Por qu quieres cambiar? Artemis no entend a el cambio radical en Holly.  
-Quiero formar una familia, Artemis. Que estemos juntos sin escondernos. Si estoy contigo no me importa si soy elfa, humana o demonio. Quiero estar contigo.  
-No. l sospechaba que Holly solo lo dec a para que el pudiera ver a su familia, sabia que los ltimos d as andaba un poco melanc lico pero ella era lo mas importante en su vida ahora.  
- Por qu no? no me querr s si soy humana? Holly nunca hab a pensando en que talvez Arty no deseaba que ella se vuelva humana, que pasar a si l no la quisiera en su forma humana. A pesar de haber estado un tiempo fuera de la PES record sus interrogatorios a criminales donde a pesar del miedo que sintiera tenia que poner cara serena, y lo intento pero Artemis noto la cara de preocupaci n de Holly.  
-Holly, como puedes pensar eso? Claro que te amare si eres humana. Pero se que lo haces por mi, para que vea a mi familia.  
-No es solo por eso, de verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y formar una familia y solo lo lograre siendo humana. Por favor Arty quiero ser humana. Holly empez a llorar al ver que Artemis no le contestaba, deseaba ser humana, lo deseaba a l y que vivieran felices juntos. Artemis le saco las lagrimas y la abrazo mientras intentaba calmarla. La beso durante un buen rato para luego decirle las palabras mas hermosas que Holly hab a o do.  
-Entonces c sate conmigo, seamos una familia.  
Desde ese momento Artemis ideo un plan para hacer venir a numero uno. Sabia que si su familia hacia publico que estaba convida, la PES comenzar a a investigar y no tardar an mucho en llegar un escuadr n con potrillo y el joven demonio.  
Artemis conto la historia muy resumida, no menciono al subsuelo aunque sus padres sabia que algo de magia hab a en la vida de su hijo. Mayordomo estaba muy feliz aunque no entend a porque no le hab a contado el plan antes l pod a haberlos ayudado.  
Artemis no le iba a contar aun a sus padres que su novia no era humana, eso la podr a en un grave peligro y no pasar a mucho antes de que pudieran conocer a Holly.  
-No quiero decir que estoy metido en un problema pero es algo muy parecido. Por eso fingi mi muerte pero ahora estoy inmensamente feliz, de verdad. Ahora necesito su ayuda quiero que vuelvan a la mansi n y que se publique en alg n medio importante de que estoy vivo y que el cuerpo que encontraron era de otra persona. Necesito que la gente sepa que estoy vivo. La voz de Artemis era clara y seria, la misma voz que pon a cuando estaba explicando un plan. Y era eso precisamente lo que hac a. Mayordomo, necesito tu ayuda ac unos d as. Artemis abrazo a sus peque os hermanos que poco entend a de lo que sucedia y sus padres. Prontos nos volvemos a ver. 


End file.
